iPod Shuffle 8
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: Multi-fandom iPod Shuffle; Star Trek: 2009, Heroes, Supernatural, Wrestling.


**Story Title:** iPod Shuffle, Part 8

**Story Type: **Slash

**Characters: **Jim Kirk, Spock, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley, Chris Pine, Zachary Quinto, Sylar (Gabriel Gray), Peter Peterelli, Jensen Eckles, Jared Padalecki

**Pairings: **MMG, Pinto, Kirk/Spock, Dean/Sam, Sylar/Peter, J2

**Rating: **PG-13/NC-17

**Fandom: **Wrestling, Star Trek: 2009, Supernatural, Heroes, Star Trek: 2009 RPS, Supernatural RPS

**Series: **iPod Shuffle Challenge – Part 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7

**Spoilers: **Let's see; all seasons of Supernatural, Heroes and Star Trek: 2009

**Disclaimer: **If anyone thinks that these guys belong to me, you might need help. Just sayin'. Everyone in this belongs to themselves and their various promotions/managers/publicists/wives/girlfriends/boyfriends/beards.

**Warnings: **Slash, language

**A/N: **If you're reading this on ffnet, the Pinto & J2 ones got taken out; go over to my lj to see the unedited version of this.

**Mad World by Gary Jules, fandom: Supernatural (AU), pairing: Dean/Sam**

Dean had never expected much out of life -not even as a kid; he had learned early and well that life was never fair. In fact, it was often both brutal and cruel, and it didn't care who it left devastated in it's wake. It was a lesson he never forgot.

It also taught him to take what pleasure he could whenever he could find it -you never knew when you were going to draw your last breath. Live fast, play hard and leave behind a good looking corpse was a motto he acted out daily.

Falling in love with his little brother did nothing to change his opinion; it did, however, make him realize something. His sexual relationship with Sam was the first thing he ever chose for himself. And, sure, it was twisted and broken and wrong, but it was _his_; it was _theirs_ in a way nothing else had ever been and both Dean and Sam would do whatever it took to keep it.

By the time Cas showed up and explained to him what he was meant for, Dean had finally had enough. He was done with everything -angels, God, the rest of humanity, they could all go fuck themselves as far as Dean was concerned.

He didn't care if they all burned; Armageddon could happen tomorrow for all that it mattered to Dean.

He wasn't sacrificing his Sammy to protect anyone and that was the end of it.

And when cities started burning, and there was smoke and sulfur in the air, and demons walked the Earth unchecked, Dean was with the only person he would ever chose: Sam.

**E.T by Katy Perry feat. Kayne West, fandom: Star Trek: 2009, pairing: Kirk/Spock**

From the first time he saw him, Jim had been captivated by Spock; even during that damn _Kobayashi Maru _trial, he couldn't keep his eyes off of the Vulcan.

He didn't know if it was the delicately tapered ears or the up-swept eyebrows; the faint green tone to his skin or the fact that Spock could kill him with one pinky if he decided to.

The feel of Spock's heart against his lower back -always so much faster then his; the body heat that always kept him warm, no matter how cold it got wherever they ended up sleeping.

Maybe it was the constant presence in the back of his mind; the one that was so undeniably Spock and always felt warm and affectionate and loving, no matter how blank or stern Spock's face happened to look.

Jim didn't know if it was one of those things, or all of them; all he knew was that Spock had always drawn him -and he couldn't be happier for it.

**Can't Leave You Alone by Fabulous feat. Lil' Mo, fandom: Wrestling, pairing: Guns**

Alex couldn't remember how it started; one minute they were just friends -best friends, yeah, and ones that didn't seem to know what the term "personal space" meant, but still, only friends- and the next he was pinning Chris to the wall and his tongue was down Chris's throat.

He tried to write it off as some drunken escapade and it might have worked if two days after that, he didn't find himself on the receiving end of a hand job from his best friend. And, fuck, if it wasn't the best hand job he'd had to date.

Since then, hardly a day or two passed when they weren't doing _something_ together -a blow job to wake him up in the morning, pinning Chris to the wall in some motel hallway two hours later to return the favor, a quick kiss in an empty locker room before a match, a rough fuck back in their room afterward while their adrenaline was still pumping, collapsing in bed together for the rest of the night.

Alex knew he was in trouble; they both had girlfriends and Alex was sure if either of them found out about this, Chris and him would both pay the price -and so would their careers.

He couldn't stop, though -he was like a fucken junkie and Chris was the only fix he wanted.

**Tks fr th Mmrs -Fall Out Boy, fandom: Heroes, pairing: Sylar/Peter**

Sylar waved his hand almost nonchalantly and sent Peter flying into the apartment wall.

"You know, Pete, we've got to stop meeting up like this," Sylar smirked, keeping Peter pressed flush against the wall. "Someone's bound to get...hurt."

"Don't call me that," Peter hissed out between clenched teeth. "You're not my fucken brother."

Peter didn't know why he kept taunting him; poking a sociopathetic serial killer who had abandonment issues with a verbal stick probably wasn't the best idea he ever had.

Sylar just tilted his head to the side; and that damn smirk was still on his face.

"Oh, I know I'm not," Sylar purred, slowly making his way over to Peter. "I _do_ remember him, though."

Sylar moved his finger slightly, cutting open a shallow wound along Peter's jawline. Ignoring Peter's attempts at a struggle, Sylar pressed his lips to the blood welling up and then licked along the cut.

"He tasted like you," Sylar told the younger man, his voice dark and hot. "Only sweeter."


End file.
